


Cosas de chicas

by PrincessAussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAussy/pseuds/PrincessAussy
Summary: Porque nunca hay que dejar de lado la diversión, sobretodo si es con tu mejor amiga. Por muy post-apocaliptica que sea la situación.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está ubicado al final de another episode, cuando Fukawa decidió quedarse con Komaru en ciudad Towa. Como es costumbre, solo espero sus comentarios (y que les guste, por supuesto)  
> I may have a kink with makeup, i know.

\- Creo que ya cargué con todo lo necesario… A ver, comida, ropa interior limpia ¿Te gustaría que llevase algunos dulces? – Con el tiempo, Komaru había aprendido a ser más osada en cuanto salir se refiere. Después de todo su decisión había sido quedarse en ciudad Towa para defenderlos a todos, sin embargo, intentaba que tanto su vida como la de Fukawa fuesen lo más “normales” posibles. Por supuesto que era un asunto absurdo e ilógico, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida, después de todo una de sus primeras resoluciones había sido que no dejaría sus sueños a la deriva tan fácilmente nunca más - ¡Oh! y jabón, ya queda poco para que se acabe.

\- Wow, te has convertido en toda una esposa Dekomaru… ¡Q-Quiero decir! Porque eres más responsable, ugh… - La mayor se sentía realmente estúpida ante sus propias palabras ¿Cómo era que una escritora como ella siempre terminaba diciendo algo que acaba por avergonzarla? Antes realmente no le importaba, sin embargo, con el tiempo se había vuelto más cuidadosa acerca de la opinión que tenía la castaña acerca de ella ¿Extraño? Quizás un poco… Pero era normal, después de todo nunca antes había sido tan cercana a una persona, y temía por sobre todas las cosas que acabara odiándola. Escuchó la suave risa de la menor, indicatoria de que todo se encontraba bien, acción que sólo le causó un suspiro – Vale… Unas galletas no caerían mal tampoco, pero apurémonos, no quiero enfrentarme a otra horda de esos malditos monokumas.

\- Vale, tomaré estos bocadillos entonces… Iré por el jabón, juro que no me tardo nada, cuida el cesto ¿Está bien? – Fukawa asintió, no le hacía gracia quedarse sola pero al menos el lugar donde estaba parada tenía bastante luz, además… Le gustaba que Komaru tomase las riendas de líder, le quedaba bien, y a su cerebro le parecía mucho mejor obedecer que dar órdenes.

Con su arma en mano la menor fue hasta el pasillo en donde se encontraban los artículos de higiene personal, tomando las cosas que creía serían buenas para ellas, entre ellas alguna que otra crema con buen olor para aplicarle a su amiga cuando se pusiera quisquillosa con los baños. Mirando a todos lados y asegurándose de estar fuera de peligro decidió regresar… Cuando cierta estantería llamó su atención.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Komaru no veía maquillaje ¡Y había tantas cosas! Antes, adoraba usar tinta labial para verse más tierna, nunca había usado demasiado pues aún era estudiante, pero siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber qué tal se verían todos esos colores…

Bueno, nadie en esta destruida tienda iba a notar la diferencia ¿No?

Las heroínas de ciudad Towa merecían tener un poco de diversión ¿Verdad?

En su cabeza se cocinó rápidamente una idea estúpida, pero que sin duda llevaría a cabo… Si su amiga aceptaba, claro está.

xx

El camino de regreso al hotel fue igual de tortuoso que el de ida, lo bueno era que aún contaban con la motocicleta de Haiji y sus armas listas para ser usadas, vencer monokumas se había vuelto casi un hobbie, aunque ambas admitían que sería lindo que esas cosas infernales dejaran de producirse… Resultaban siempre en un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
La llegada a su habitación compartida fue completada por la usual escena de Touko desplomándose en su cama, continuada de la risa suave de su amiga antes de depositar todos los objetos… Adquiridos el día de hoy. El ir hasta las tiendas era un problema continuo, pero mientras hubiese suministros que sirviesen para ellas y el resto de refugiados, valía la pena el esfuerzo. Aunque este era un trabajo que ambas esperaban en algún momento cayese en manos de la fundación futuro.

… A pesar de que Touko quería ser parte de la misma, pero esa era otra historia.

\- Ugh… Estoy muerta, sólo quisiera comer y dormir por un millón de años.

\- Si, respecto a eso Touko-chan… ¡Tengo una idea divertida que quizás debamos intentar! – Los sentidos de la escritora se alertaron por completo, crispándose en el rincón de la cama que había catalogado como suyo.

\- ¡Ya me bañaste esta mañana Komaru! ¡Estás obsesionada! ¡Me niego!

\- ¡No he dicho nada acerca de baños! Aunque bien te hace falta – La menor resopló inflando una mejilla ante la evidente aversión a la limpieza de esta mujer, pero decidió pasarlo por alto en orden de seguir con su maravillosa idea – Es otra cosa.

\- … ¿Entonces qué es? – El concepto de “diversión” de ambas chicas rara vez coincidían, eran, literalmente, tan diferentes como el día y la noche, sin embargo la mayor se había visto envuelta en un extraño ciclo de probar cosas nuevas desde el momento en que la conoció… Y no podía negar que, la gran mayoría de veces, cualquier cosa estaba bien por ella si lo hacía con Komaru.

\- P-Pues verás… - Extraño, rara vez los infinitos ánimos y buen humor de la menor se veían ocupados por vergüenza, pero siempre existía una primera vez ¿No? Fukawa parpadeó un par de segundos tras sus grandes gafas, con un extraño presentimiento en su estómago – Traje esto del almacén y… No lo sé ¿Alguna vez te has…? – Komaru calló recordando que la primera amiga que había tenido Touko en su vida era ella, así que es evidente que no, nunca había hecho algo como lo que tenía en mente – Bueno, mi punto es que me gustaría maquillarte, y que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo ¡Tengamos una noche para nosotras! Nos merecemos sentirnos lindas de vez en cuando ¿No crees? Bueno, ese no es el adjetivo que busco, porque tú siempre te ves linda, es más como que… Maquillarse es divertido, y me gustaría mucho intentarlo contigo – Las palabras ajenas encendieron en un rojo nítido las mejillas contrarias. Fukawa estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera tenía un comentario sarcástico para la ocasión, y con eso estaba diciendo realmente mucho.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el dichoso maquillaje en las manos de la castaña: Base, compacto, alrededor de cuatro labiales distintos, un delineador y mascara para pestañas… Quizás faltaban más cosas para algo “Profesional” Pero estaba bastante segura que ninguna de las dos conocía mucho de ese mundo, así que, de algún modo, así estaba bien.

Ahora… ¿Era esto buena idea?

Aceptaba que su conocimiento en el tema era nulo, pero en teoría no debería ser tan difícil ¿Verdad? Touko se mordió el labio inferior, llevándose buena parte de carne en el proceso. Komaru, al notar el estrés por el que pasaba la mayor, decidió negar con sus manos aun ocupadas – Si te parece mala idea no tenemos por qué hacerlo, era sólo una sugerencia, así que…

\- No no, es una idea tonta digna de ti Dekomaru… Pero quisiera probar, de todas formas… Tú lo dijiste, nos lo merecemos ¿No? Además nunca he hecho algo así… Sin embargo no quiero ni una palabra de esto en el futuro ¿Ha quedado claro? – El rostro de la menor se iluminó como el de un cachorro cuando le es dado su juguete favorito, Touko no entendía como esta chica podía alegrarse con tan poco, pero así había sido desde el momento en que la conoció: Sumamente simplona. Una simplona adorable.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho Touko-chan! Entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra, traeré dulces también jeje, podemos hacerlo sobre la cama ya que no hay adultos que nos digan que no.

\- Wow, pero que rebelde – Ah, así estaba mejor, tenía que dejar salir algo pesado en medio de tanta dulzura, pero a Komaru no le afectó en lo más mínimo, por lo que simplemente la dejó ser.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que ambas estuviesen en pijamas sobre la cama, Komaru tenía una extraña fijación por los shorts demasiado cortos, pensaba Touko al verla ¿Pero no le daba vergüenza? Andar mostrando esas caderas… ¿También era así en su casa? ¿Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla corría hacia Naegi vestida así? Menuda pervertida con complejo de hermano mayor. Aunque todo esto no era más que una novela que se hacía en su propia cabeza y que, si decía en voz alta, Komaru negaría con esos pucheros tan adorables que solía dedicarle.

¡¿Por qué esta tonta le parecía tan linda?! Jamás lo entendería.

De paso no le bastaba tener caderas que podían aniquilar a cualquiera, no, también tenía casi igual de pechos que la vaca tonta comedora de donas ¿En serio, Dios? ¿Cómo podías ser tan injusto, si es que en verdad existes? Se veían igual de redondos incluso debajo de la camiseta de su pijama, y lo peor del asunto, es que no estaba segura si tenía celos, envidia o unas increíbles ganas de tocarlos…

… Tenía que ser lo primero, si, seguro.

\- ¡Te ves muy linda con el cabello trenzado Touko-chan! Qué bueno que me dejaste hacerlo – Komaru desconocía que antes la chica solía llevarlo en dos trenzas, pero eso no era relevante, además era la primera vez que Touko sentía el cariño de alguien al peinarla, es decir, ninguna de sus madres siquiera había hecho algo parecido. En esta ocasión las trenzas habían quedado en una especie de corona que hacía ver como si su cabello estuviese recogido, era en extremo femenino e incluso tierno, Fukawa se miró sorprendida ente el evidente cambio ¿Si Komaru tenía esta clase de talento, por qué no se dejaba el crecer el suyo?

\- … Vaya, ahora quisiera que tuvieses el cabello largo para hacerte algo como esto – La menor negó con ambas manos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente.

\- ¡Cómo crees! No… Claro que no, en ti se ve bien porque eres linda y femenina Touko, eres muy delgada e incluso tienes un lindo lunar en el rostro, sería una pena que alguien como tú llevase el cabello corto – Aún no se acostumbraba a los mil halagos que Komaru solía soltarle al día ¿Era ciega esta mujer, acaso? Vamos, que sabía que no era fea, pero tampoco se creía tan maravillosa como la describía – En cambio yo… Mmm, no tengo figura para eso, además tampoco soy muy femenina que digamos… El cabello corto me va mejor – Definitivamente, Komaru estaba ciega.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Komaru por favor, has de ser la fantasía de cada idiota con dos dedos de frente en el mundo, sólo tú pensarías que no eres femenina, hasta parece un chiste de mal gusto – Se dejó caer sobre la almohada resoplando ante tanta estupidez, sin duda, tendría que convencerla de dejarse crecer el cabello… Sólo para contemplar qué tal se vería. Aunque admitía que el cabello corto le lucía de maravilla.

\- G-Gracias Touko… Y-Yo… Jajaja… Será mejor que empecemos ¿No crees? – La verdad, los halagos hacían que el corazón de la menor se acelerase ¿Quizá era cosa de la admiración enorme que sentía por Touko? Después de todo, para ella, era la chica más lista, valiente, fuerte y bella que hubiese conocido… Y estaba muy feliz por ello.

\- Si… Te dejo el honor.

Komaru asintió decidida, tomando primero la base y aplicándola con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no cubrir la marca en su mentón pues pensaba que era demasiado bonita para tan siquiera osar cubrirla con nada. Luego, la brocha del labial paso por los labios descuidados de la escritora, quién se quejó un poco al sentir como ardían sobre la herida que se había hecho al morderlos, Komaru preguntó de nueva cuenta si de verdad aquello estaba bien con ella, la respuesta que recibió continuaba siendo afirmativa… Muy bien, esto continuaba en carril.

Mientras delineaba los labios ajenos en un suave vinotinto, Komaru se vió a si misma perdida en la curvatura de los mismos: Si, quizás estaban resecos y un poco rotos… Pero eso no quitaban su bonita forma, lo llenos que parecían, el cómo enmarcaban a la perfección el rostro ajeno, las muchas ganas que de un momento a otro le dieron de probarlos… Ganas lo suficientemente fuertes como para que su cuerpo se moviese sin saber del todo si era obra de su voluntad, hasta presionar los suyos propios contra ellos.  
Fukawa abrió los ojos como platos ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿En qué momento Komaru había llegado tan cerca? ¿Cómo se lo había permitido? ¿Era esto… Tan siquiera permitible? Y lo peor, la pregunta que más miedo le daba ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómoda al respecto? Por favor, aquella parecía una escena sacada de esos mangas horriblemente cursis que a la menor tanto le encantaban, el verse envuelta en algo como eso… Era realmente vergonzoso.

¿Entonces por qué no la alejaba?

¿Entonces por qué cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer?

¿Por qué correspondió a su gesto?

Por unos diez segundos, las respuestas a esas preguntas no tuvieron importancia alguna además… Quizás era algo inevitable, algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano ¿Pero de esta manera estaba bien? ¿Dejarse vencer por un gusto que les era por completo desconocido era algo que podían permitirse?  
Aun sumida en el calor del momento, Komaru dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su mejor amiga, que antes que sostenerla, sólo se permitió caer sobre su almohada. Jamás pensó que fuese tan suave, había sentido sus abrazos un millón de veces, pero esto era por completo diferente. Dejó que sus delgados brazos la rodeasen por el cuello, atrayéndola aún más, y luego de un buen par de minutos, cuando el aire se hizo una necesidad, la separación resultó inevitable, aunque ninguna se movió demasiado de su lugar.  
El compás de sus respiraciones sólo lograba que sus cuerpos se rozaran aún más que antes, ambas con muchas preguntas con la mirada, pero demasiado temerosas de soltar alguna al aire, lo sabían, se conocían demasiado bien la una a la otra. Fue entonces que la boca de Fukawa, mucho más soez de lo que la de la castaña jamás sería, quién decidió romper el silencio.

\- … Se supone que tenía que maquilarte, pero no estoy segura si esta era la manera ¿O sí? – Komaru, feliz de no haberla enojado ante su repentino ataque de valentía, la encerró en un abrazo aun sobre la cama - ¡Dekomaru, no puedo respirar! 

\- ¡No me importa jaja! El labial… Te quedó todo manchado – Estaba segura que ella no se encontraba en una mejor situación, así que se limitó a reír sin soltarla. Al escuchar la risa de la otra sabía que realmente no estaba molesta ¿Y quizás le había gustado?

¿Eso quería decir que podía hacerlo de nuevo?

Definitivamente, no había nada mejor que una noche de chicas.


End file.
